An Unexpected run-in
by VanessaThesbald
Summary: Juli is wandering around in the Realm of STEM, trying to find Leslie. But along the way she runs into something that she didn't expect...


Juli raised her flashlight up. She shined it at the wall. That same MOBIUS symbol was there. She focused her light on it. It turned into a door, she lowered her flashlight and she walked forward and opened it. She was greeted by another dark room.  
How much farther must I go before I find Leslie, she thought. She was starting to get tired of searching hopelessly through the halls. She suddenly heard jittery muttering up ahead. She recognized the voice.  
"Leslie?" she muttered. She dashed forward and into an open doorway. She saw Leslie shuffling in place in the hall.  
"Leslie," she said louder this time. She jogged to him, before finally approaching his quivering body. She put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Leslie, it's me Juli Kidman, I'm a junior detective. I'm here to help you," she said trying to calm him down. He rose his head to look at her.  
"You'll help me," he said. She nodded.  
"Oh, yay," he said smiling. Surprisingly he quickly hugged her. This caught her off guard but considering what he's been through he probably needed one. She lightly smiled hugging him back. Before she knew it, her arms weren't on top of his shoulders instead they were wrapped around his torso, right under his pits. Which was strange, did he just grow 2 inches? She suddenly realized what had happen. She quickly pulled away.  
"Ruvik," she said as she looked at hooded figure who slowly moved his arms down from the embrace. He was only an inch taller than her but she's wearing heels which made her slightly taller. She could see his burnt white face under the hood of his white cloak. He gave a small smile.  
"Who else?" he asked sarcastically, his gritty voice filling her ears. She really wished she had a gun right now.  
"What do you want? And where's Leslie?!" She yelled. He chuckled taking a step forward as she backed away.  
"Over the time I've watched you and learned more about you. I decided that I would toy with you while you search. To see your confused reactions. You and I have a lot more in common than you think after all," he responded continuing to move towards her.  
"You didn't answer my other question where's Leslie?!" she yelled louder and more threateningly.  
"How would I know? If I did, he would be mine by now," Ruvik responded. At this point she was almost against the wall.  
"Why are you toying with me, huh? If you're so keen on finding Leslie then why are you wasting time?" She said pressing against the wall.  
"Isn't it obvious why I'm wasting time toying with you?" he said. He grabbed her wrists holding them tightly. She gave him a look of uncertainty and fear. Before he grinned and leaned forward. He pulled her arms above her head so it would be easier to get close.  
"Then why don't I show you," he said. He pressed his lips against hers. She was taken aback by it for a moment. But instinctively she closed her eyes. She felt his slightly burnt lips against hers. He gently pulled away. Juli looked at him, she immediately felt heat rise to her face. Why she loving this? She shouldn't. He went back into the kiss. No matter how hard she tried to stop she just couldn't. She struggled against his grip but he was too strong. When she stopped. He let her go and instead wrapped his arms around her back. He pulled her towards his warm shirtless body. Even through her shirt she felt the inconsistencies of his flesh. Some still being white while others being burnt. She had totally lost her ability to think straight. He pulled away from the long kiss to let her breath. She did and he immediately pulled her back into the kiss. This time though a little rougher. He began pushing his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as he explored. She was loving this much more than she should've. It wasn't until she heard footsteps enter the hallway. They both open their eyes and looked.  
"Kidman?" Joseph said with a surprised look on his face. She pulled from the kiss.  
"Joseph," she managed to say before he pulled out a gun to shoot Ruvik. Ruvik immediately moved his hand as the wall behind disappeared and he was sucked back. She heard him scream as he was pulled back and the wall returned.  
"Joseph!" she shouted pulling away from Ruvik, but he kept her in his grip. She turned back and looked at him.  
"What did you do to him?! Let go of me!" she shouted.  
"And to think I finally got you to calm down," he grumbled.  
"What did you do to him?" she shouted again.  
"I sent him away," he said.  
"Where?" she questioned.  
"Somewhere else in this world," he replied.  
"Now calm down!" he continued. She calmed and he released her. She looked at him, his stern look burnt into her eyes. Why he so godamn attractive?! He was burnt yes, but for some reason he still was handsome with his chilling face. His blue-grey eyes, his dark circles around his eyes only making his eyes stand out more, his pale white skin. Her confusion had pushed her to feel so helpless.  
"What do you want?" she said with an utterly upset look on her face.  
"You, Juli," he said throwing himself at her. His arms wrapped around her. Kissing her once more. He obviously really wanted her. But why? Why her? Why has he fallen in love with her? She was so confused. She closed her eyes and put her arms around him too.  
Next thing she knew, he was gone. She looked around the hallway. There was no sign of him. He just vanished. She dropped her arms. Had she imagined it? Or was it real? She sighed. In this world, you never really know.  
She reached back on her belt and unhooked her flashlight. She turned it on. It didn't matter. She began to jog down the hallway in search for Leslie. She had a job to do.

* * *

Author's note: Hey reader, I hope you enjoyed this. This was a one shot fanfic, but if I get enough people asking me to write more, I might. But for now this all the Juli x Ruvik I have to offer you, so I truly hoped you enjoyed, and have a wonderful day. :)


End file.
